La Leyenda del Dragón Dorado
by El Cazador de Demonios
Summary: Todos conocemos la leyenda del guerrero dragón pero no muchos conocen la historia completa. Po, Shifu, los cinco furiosos junto con otros personajes descubrirán que en la leyenda del guerrero dragón hay mucho mas de lo que saben y que no solo es un titulo.
1. El Comienzo del Todo

El Comienzo del Todo

Hace Muchos siglos existió un dragón dorado el cual dio vida a el universo y todo lo que hay en el. El dragón dorado decidió crear vida en su universo, primero separo un poco de energía de su cuerpo y la separo en tres partes una era blanca, otra negra y la otra compartía el color de su padre, a estas energía las moldeo hasta crearles cuerpos parecidos a el suyo hacia dio origen a sus primeros hijos los cuales llamo sus primogénitos, a estos les dio la facultad de poder pensar al igual que él.

La energía blanco termino siendo una dragona blanca parecida a su padre la cual bautizo con el nombre de Xue, la energía negra termino siendo un dragón negro parecido a su padre el cual bautizo con el nombre de Xen y la energia dorada termino apareciendo un dragón dorado igual a su padre el cual lo llamo Zhao. el dragón dorado les enseño todo lo que sabia y junto con ellos creo a los seres vivos los cuales eran animales de todo tipo desde leopardos, tigres, cerdos, conejos, etc. A estos les dio hogares los cuales fueron las primeras civilizaciones del planeta y desde el cielo los observaba y guiaba en todo lo que hacían. Pero el dragón dorado quería a otros animales los cuales seria los encargados de enseñar directamente a los animales ya que el ya había gastado mucha energia y debía descansar, sus hijos le pidieron ser ellos los que le enseñaran a los mortales pero el no permitiría que sus hijos intervinieran directamente con la vida de los mortales.

Así que creo a dos nuevas especies de animales las tortugas y los pandas estas especies tendrían un poco de su sabiduría y poder el cual compartirían con los demás mortales. Los años pasaban dando paso a los siglos y los primeros mortales estaban aprendiendo de las enseñanzas y estaban empezando a obtener mucho poder y eso lo noto uno de los dragones Xen el cual informo a su padre de esto temiendo que algún día los mortales se revelarían ante ellos y que debían eliminarlos y empezar de nuevo los otros dos dragones Xue y Zhao estaban en contra de esto alegando que en los mortales no había corazones impuros, su padre termino dándoles la razón a ellos esto Xen lo tomo muy mal. su padre por falta de energías decidió descansar por muchos años hasta recuperar sus fuerzas, su hija Xue decidió cuidarlo mientras dormía dejando así a cargo de los mortales a Xen y a Zhao, Xen vio esto como una oportunidad de acabar con los mortales.

Xen decidió que si no podía eliminar a los mortales directamente haría que ellos se mataran así mismos, en secreto empezó a mandar energías negativas llenas con poder y pensamientos malos a los recién nacidos pero como tenia que hacerlo a escondidas solo podía mandar unas cuantas a ciertos mortales.

Estos nuevos mortales llenos de energia y pensamientos negativos empezaron a lastimar, dañar y matar a los otros mortales provocando las primeras guerras. Zhao viendo esto decidió intentar detener a su hermano desatando así una pelea entre dioses la cual duro hasta que su padre despertó de su sueño, el empezó a observar todo lo que había ocurrido mientras el dormía, viendo lo que Xen había causado decidió encerarlo en una dimensión alterna en donde también mandaría a los seres que tuvieran energia negativa en su interior, pero Xen antes de ser enviado a esa dimensión decide expulsar varias energías de su interior las cuales se esparcieron por todo el mudo esto con el fin de seguir causando muerte y destrucción alegando que el algún día volvería para poder cobrar su venganza y destruir de una vez por todas a los mortales, con esto su padre decidió mandarlo a la otra dimensión, el dios dragón ya no podía remediar lo que su hijo había hecho pero si podía hacer algo al respecto decidió hacer que las energías negativas que poseían los mortales quedaran ocultas dentro de su interior tal vez no podría evitar que algunos mortales siguieran teniendo pensamientos negativos pero si podía evitar que estos usaran esos poderes para el mal, pero temiendo que estos mortales corrompieran algún mortal que poseía energia positiva decidió también que estos debían tener esas energías guardadas en su ser y que solo podrían desbloquearlas a través de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, sus otros hijos quisieron ayudar a su padre pidiendo que ellos fueran transformados en energia y enviados al mundo mortal para protegerlos desde su mundo y evitar que Xen vuelva a este mundo.

Su padre acepto, los transformo en energia y los mando al mundo y como ultimo acto que haría por el mundo mortal para así dejarlo completamente a cargo de sus hijos mando su sabiduría y enseñanzas a dos individuos que apenas estaban naciendo una tortuga bebe y un panda bebe, los cuales con el tiempo recibirían sus nombres, la tortuga fue llamada Oogway y el panda fue llamado Fo, ellos serian los encargados de dar las enseñanzas del dios dragón a aquellos que la merecieran y también serian encargados de guiar a las reencarnaciones de Zhao y Xue por el camino del bien. Con esto el dios dragón decidió dejarles el mundo mortal a sus hijos para que estos lo protegieran de los mortales corrompidos por los pensamientos negativos y de Xen, y decidió volver a dormir por un largo tiempo y solo despertar cuando sus hijos necesitaran de su ayuda.

Y hací esta gran leyenda fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que termino por olvidarse en las páginas de la historia de este mundo y solo unas pocas personas conocen de ella y esto sigue así hasta nuestro días, algún día Xen volverá buscando la destrucción de este mundo y de todos los mortales pero las reencarnaciones de sus hermanos estarán allí para detenerlo a toda costa y garantizar las paz en el mundo mortal.

Y bueno chicas y chicos así termina el prólogo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho si es así por favor díganmelo en el siguiente capitulo si empezaremos con los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, por cierto si se lo preguntan:

Xue: significa "Nieve"

Zhao: significa "Por encima y mas allá de todo"

Xen: significa "Autentico"

Fo: significa "Agradable, bueno"

Bueno sin nada más que escribir me despido yo soy Raiden más conocido como ElCazadordeDemonios y les deseo un buen día a todos chao y nos vemos en la próxima. Los quiero.


	2. Un Día Algo Extraño

Un Día Algo Extraño

Había pasado un año después de la derrota de Shen. Un nuevo día se así presente en el Valle de la Paz, el sol aparecía en el horizonte para marcar así el inicio de un nuevo. En el palacio de Jade el maestro Shifu salia de su habitación para recibir a sus alumnos antes de que sonara el gong el maestro ya estaba en el inicio del pasillo, el gong sonó y los alumnos de Shifu salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones saludando todos juntos a su maestro.

\- Buenos días maestro - dijeron todos los presentes excepto Shifu.

\- Buenos días alumnos hoy...ahhhh (suspiro) al parecer el guerrero dragón aun no sea despertado bueno entonces lo haré yo - dijo Shifu, y un poco furioso fue caminando hacia la habitación de Po. Los demás estaban preocupados ya que sabían que Shifu castigaría severamente a Po.

Cuando Shifu abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po se sorprendido pues este no se encontraba y de hecho su habitación estaba ordenada sin una mancha de suciedad ni ropa tirada en el suelo como normalmente se encontraba la habitación de Po, esto no solo sorprendió a Shifu sino también a los cinco furiosos.

\- Bueno esto es inesperado, vayan a desayunar él debe estar en la cocina y luego a entrenar - dijo Shifu, después se dirigió a otro lugar del palacio a meditar, mientra los cinco furiosos se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar y poder ver a su amigo el panda.

\- No es normal que Po se levante tan temprano creen que algo le pase? - pregunto Mono

\- Tal vez esta en la cocina comiéndose todas las provisiones de nuevo - dijo Grulla

\- Sea cual sea la razón debemos apresurarnos sino el maestro nos regañara - dijo Tigresa, acto seguido los cinco furiosos de dirigieron a la cocina pero al llegar se sorprendieron al no ver a su amigo el panda comiendo y no solo eso sino también pudieron observar cinco platos de fideos en la mesa servidos al frente de cada silla.

\- Oooooookkk esto ya me esta dando miedo - dijo Mantis un poco asustado.

\- Esto ya no es normal en Po, algo le debe estar ocurriendo - dijo Víbora.

\- Solo comamos y ya - dijo Tigresa se le veía un poco molesta por alguna razón. Acto seguido los cinco furiosos comían sus desayunos, el silencio invadió a la cocina nadie hablaba la conversación siempre la iniciaba Po pero como él no estaba na había nada de que hablar, cada uno comían su comida tranquilamente y en silencio, terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos, pero cuando estaban cerca empezaron a escuchar sonidos de las maquinas encendidas dentro, abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron era Po entrenando y por el sudor que derramaba de su frente se notaba que ya tenia tiempo ahí adentro estaba entrenando con los guerreros de madera.

\- Hola a todos buenos días - dijo Po alegremente a los cinco, Po había cambiado su físico desde que se enfrento a Shen, había bajado de peso y aunque aun se le notaba un poco de su barriga sus brazos y piernas estaban marcadas ligeramente pero se notaban.

\- Buenos días Po, oye por que amaneciste tan temprano? - pregunto Grulla a Po.

\- Bueno es que simplemente me desperté ya no tenia sueño y vi que era de mañana, así que decidí entrenar un poco mas temprano pero antes tenia que prepararles el desayuno, les gusto? - pregunto Po

\- Si estuvo deliciosa como siempre Po - dijo Víbora, después le dedico una sonrisa a Po algo que por alguna razón molesto a cierta felina.

\- Gracias Víbora tu siempre tan atenta - dijo Po mandando le una sonrisa sincera a víbora lo que la hiso sonrojar levemente a la serpiente, Tigresa gruño levemente casi inaudible mirando a Víbora.

\- Y tu siempre tan atento con todos nosotros - dijo Víbora alegremente.

\- Empecemos a entrenar de una ves - dijo Tigresa un poco molesta algo que noto nuestra amiga reptil. El entrenamiento transcurría normal hasta que llego el momento de los combates.

Primero fueron Grulla contra Mono el combate con Mono intentando darle una patada voladora a Grulla el cual la esquivo alzándose al vuelo elevándose y luego descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia a Mono el cual estaba de espaldas pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta encarando a Grulla esquivo su ataque, Grulla viendo esto se elevo nuevamente al aire viendo a Mono volvió a descender pero a menor velocidad Mono lo espero este lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara de Grulla pero este se detuvo de golpe y con el aire acumulado en sus alas lanzo un ráfaga hacia Mono él cual no logro esquivar el ataque y fue lanzado hacia atrás rodando un poco y cayendo de espaldas se levanto rápido se giro viendo a Grulla pero este le lazo una patada en el pecho a Mono volviendo a caer de espalda con Grulla encima de él ganando el combate.

\- Bien hecho Grulla has mejorado mucho - dijo Po alegre por su amigo.

\- Gracias Po me esforcé mucho en el combate - dijo grulla también alegre de haber ganado.

\- Vaya Mono, que se siente perder? - pregunto Mantis de forma burlesca a Mono.

\- Cállate insecto - dijo Mono algo molesto de haber perdido el combate.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos, Mantis te toca contra Víbora - dijo Tigresa firmemente.

Víbora y Mantis se pusieron en el centro de la arena listos para pelear, la pelea inicio Mantis uso su velocidad para despistar a Víbora la cual solo se quedo quieta y cerro los ojos, Mantis se posiciono a la derecha de Víbora se impulso con sus patas y corrió los más rápido que podía y cuando estaba cerca salto para darle un golpe con una de sus tenazas, pero cuando estaba a punto de conectar un golpe Víbora hecho para atrás su cabeza y esquivo el golpe de Mantis cuando el paso por delante de ella Víbora lo tomo con su cola enrollando en ella y lo empezó a golpear contra el suelo sin parar hasta que Mantis se rindió.

\- GUAUU Víbora eso fue impresionante ni siquiera te moviste y lo derrotaste - dijo Po muy impresionado y feliz por su amiga reptil.

\- Gracias Po pero no creo que merezca tantos alagos - dijo Vibora algo avergonzada y sonrojada por los alagos de Po.

\- Pero que dices si es la verdad eres impresionante y muy buena, bueno siempre lo eres - dijo Po tranquilamente. El sonrojo de víbora aumento.

\- Bueno Mantis que se siente haber perdido? - pregunto Mono de forma burlesca.

\- Cállate Simio - dijo Mantis algo molesto

\- Bueno vamos Po te toca conmigo vamos ya - dijo Tigresa molesta y esta vez si se notaba.

\- Ok Tigresa - dijo Po alegre.

Tigresa y Po se pusieron en frente del otro preparados para el combate, el combate inicio los dos corrieron con dirección al otro el primer golpe lo dio Po lanzando un gancho derecho a la cara de Tigresa, viendo esto Tigresa esquivo agachándose y lanzado un golpe hacia arriba, Po se hecho hacia atrás alejándose un poco de Tigresa volvió a acercarse para golpearla con el brazo izquierdo pero Tigresa lo tomo con el brazo izquierdo ella lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha pero Po hiso lo mismo que ella, ambos empezaron a forcejear hasta que Po lanzo un patada baja a las piernas de Tigresa haciéndola caer pero no se habían soltado así que Tigresa termino llevándose a Po con ella, los dos quedaron muy juntos Po sobre Tigresa pero no aplastando la tanto los dos se vieron a los ojos empezaron a sonrojarse un poco Tigresa miraba a Po hipnotizada por sus ojos y Po también quedo hechizado por los ojos de la felina, ambos se empezaron a acercar y a cerrar los ojos hasta que cierta reptil los interrumpió.

\- Po estás bien? - dijo Víbora preocupada y algo celosa, tomo a Po del brazo y empezó a revisarlo exhaustivamente.

\- Si estoy bien Víbora tranquila no te preocupes - dijo Po tranquilamente.

\- Me alegra que estés bien - dijo Víbora sonriendo.

\- bueno Po ese combate fue genial - dijo Grulla.

\- Si pero tigresa estas bien? - dijo Po preocupado por su amiga.

\- Tranquilo Po estoy bien - dijo Tigresa tranquila.

\- Ohhhh que bueno no podría soportar que te hicieras daño o que alguien te hiciera daño - dijo Po. Tigresa se sonrojo levemente algo que noto Víbora y se puso algo celosa.

\- Gracias Po por preocuparte eres tan atento conmigo - dijo Tigresa algo avergonzada.

\- Bueno Po vamos tienes que hacer el almuerzo y...- dijo Víbora algo celosa pero fue interrumpida por Zeng que llego al salón de entrenamientos alterado.

\- MAESTROS ATACAN EL VALLE - dijo Zeng muy alterado y asustado.

\- Muy bien Zeng iremos enseguida, vamos chicos HAGAMOS QUE ESOS VILLANOS SIENTAN EL TRUENO! - dijo Po emocionado y en seguida él y los cinco furiosos salieron corriendo directo hacia el pueblo para detener a los villanos que atacaban al valle.

Bueno chicos esto es todos por hoy espero que les haya gustado no se si me quedo muy largo o muy corto el capitulo ustedes díganmelo que quiero saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir yo me despido yo soy Raiden mejor conocido como ElCazadordeDemonios y les deseo un buen día a todos. Chao.


	3. Advertencias y Nuevas Caras (Parte 1)

Advertencias y nuevas Caras (Parte 1)

Se escuchaban gritos y sonidos de destrucción en el Valle de la Paz, estaban siendo atacados por banda de criminales, pero a diferencia de los criminales normales estos iban con capuchas y emanaban una aura oscura. Aunque llevaban capuchas por la complexión de sus brazos, piernas y torsos los cuales estaban al descubierto se podía notar que eran animales de distintas especies como cocodrilos, jabalíes, zorros, rinocerontes, etc. Atacaban todo lo que había a su alrededor sin importarles si había inocentes o no pero no atacaban con puñetazos o patadas, ellos lanzaban unas especies de esferas oscuras a las casa, edificios y puestos ambulantes.

Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón habían llegado a la escena, estaban viendo a los encapuchados de forma seria, los encapuchados habían parado el ataque masivo y solo vieron a los héroes del valle de la paz, los criminales se reunieron frente a los guerreros del palacio de jade uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

\- Ustedes son los protectores de este lugar - dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo de los encapuchados que había dado un par de pasos al frente.

\- Quien quieres saberlo? - pregunto Tigresa de forma seria.

\- Queremos que entreguen a la reencarnación de Zhao o si no...- dijo el líder, inmediatamente él y sus secuaces se quitaron las capuchas revelando a cocodrilos, zorros, lobos, rinocerontes, bueyes y jabalíes pero estos eran diferente a lo normal tenían la cara completamente negra y los ojos tenían alrededor un sombreado en rojo intenso que iba desde el parpado menor haciendo un círculo hasta el parpado superior rodeándolo completamente, dentro del ojo solo había oscuridad como si fura un agujero negro y en el centro de este solo había un punto blanco, los sujetos solo ponían una sonrisa macabra y psicópata en la cual se podían ver sus dienten afilados como cuchillos, eso combinado con sus ojos se les podía notar las malas intensiones y la sed de sangre. - nos veremos obligados a quitárselo por la fuerza - dijo de nuevo el líder que al parecer era un lobo.

\- Que demonios son ustedes? - pregunto Grulla algo sorprendido y asustado por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Somos los seguidores del gran amo de la oscuridad, el mal encarnado, EL LEGENDARIO DRAGÓN OSCURO XEN! - grito el líder.

\- Quién? - preguntaron los cinco furiosos y Po muy confundidos.

\- es enserio? no lo conocen, de verdad? - dijo el líder sorprendido. los guerreros del palacio de jade negaron todos al mismo tiempo que se miraban los unos a los otros.

\- No lo sabemos, lo siento amigo tu supuesto líder es un desconocido total - dijo Mono de manera divertida.

\- Si es verdad no sabemos quien es ese tipo - dijo Mantis con el mismo tono que uso su amigo.

\- De seguro a ese no lo conocen ni en su casa - dijo Po de forma divertida haciendo que los cinco furiosos, los aldeanos y uno que otro criminal se rieran un poco.

\- SILENCIOOOOO! - grito el lobo líder - Bien no importa, solo denos a la reencarnación de Zhao y no los haremos sufrir mucho - dijo el lobo de forma macabra.

\- no sabemos quién es ese tal Zhao pero será mejor que se vayan del valle sino esto se pondrá muy feo - dijo Tigresa muy seria.

\- Como quieran guerreros de pacotilla, Secuaces ATAQUEN! - grito el lobo. Instantáneamente los demás criminales se lanzaron contra los guerreros del palacio de jade, los protectores del valle se pusieron en guardia y esperaron a los villanos, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los guerreros saltaron en distintas direcciones Po, Mono y Mantis a la derecha, Tigresa y Víbora a la izquierda, y Grulla se elevo hacia el cielo. Cada guerrero tuvo que combatir contra 4 criminales cada uno ya que eran muchos.

\- Chicos alejen los de los ciudadanos - dijo Po de forma seria.

La batalla había iniciado Mono uso su bastón Bao para atacar a algunos criminales mientras Mantis golpeaba a los villanos que tenía a su alrededor, Mono y Mantis se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, Mantis empezó a golpear a los criminales Mono hacia lo mismo hasta que formaron un círculo, Mono salto dentro del círculo clavo su bastón bao en el suelo se colgó de él con los brazos flexionadas y empezó a girar sobre el eje del bastón lanzando patadas a los villanos haciendo que estos salieran volando y cayeran a el suelo desmayados.

Víbora estaba rodeada por varios criminales ella golpeaba a algunos pero enseguida se levantaban, Grulla viendo esto descendió del cielo a gran velocidad en dirección a los villanos cuando casi llegaba a el suelo giro en su propio eje y lanzo una ráfaga de aire hacia los criminales mandándolos a volar a diferentes direcciones, Grulla se dio la vuelta y miro a Víbora.

\- Estas bien Víbora? - dijo grulla sonriendo le a Víbora.

\- Si gracias grulla te debo una...- vio que un criminal se acercaba sigilosamente a Grulla por la espalda, ella salto hacia grulla él se sorprendió por esto se giró hacia su derecha esquivando a Víbora mientras se giraba a verla, ella ataco a el criminal golpeándolo con su cola en la cara, en el estómago y por último en el pecho haciendo que cayera cuando estaba en el suelo volvió a golpearlo en la cara haciendo que se desmayara.

\- Creo que ahora estamos a mano, verdad? - dijo grulla de forma divertida, Víbora se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa asintiendo.

Po estaba golpeando a un villano en la cara con un puñetazo derecho, otro intento atacarlo con una patada alta Po solo se agacho y le golpeo con un gancho en el mentón, otro le lanzo un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha Po se recuperó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo al suelo, el ultimo empezó a lanzarle una serie de golpes los cuales Po los bloqueaba y lanzaba golpes igualmente, intercambiaron golpes por unos momentos hasta que Po le lanzo un golpe en el estómago que no puedo esquivar el villano Po aprovecho esto y le lanzo una pata alta a la cara haciendo que se despegara del suelo y por ultimo junto sus puños y le dio un golpe directo a el pecho haciendo que el enemigo cayera al suelo desmayado.

\- Bien ahora a ayudar a los demás - dijo Po acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás hasta que encontró a Tigresa rodeada por algunos enemigos iba a ayudarla hasta que vio que Tigresa sin problema empezó a lanzar a los villanos por los aires y hacer que chocaran contra el suelo con una gracia que dejo hipnotizado a Po viendo a tigresa lanzar puños y patadas mientras él sonreía viendo las facciones de la cara de Tigresa que según él aunque estaba seria se veía muy hermosa, Tigresa ya había derrotado a todos los enemigos, vio a Po y se dirigió a Po cuando estaba al frente de él le dijo.

\- Po ya acabaste con los criminales con los que peleabas? - pregunto Tigresa pero Po estaba aún hipnotizado, Tigresa vio raro a Po chasqueo los dedos en su cara y Po reacciono. - Po estas bien? - pregunto Tigresa un poco preocupada por su amigo panda.

\- Que? ahhhh si estoy bien, ya acabe con los criminales con los que peleaba y por lo que veo tú también, estuviste impresionante como siempre - dijo Po brindándole una sonrisa a Tigresa lo que la hizo sonrojar a la felina pero su pelaje lo cubría muy bien.

\- Bu-bu-bueno debemos ir con los demás - dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa.

\- Po Tigresa aquí estamos - dijo Víbora con los demás furiosos siguiéndola.

\- Muy bien chicos ya acabamos con la mayoría de los enemigos solo queda el líder vamos hagamos le sentir el trueno - dijo Po emocionado por pelear contra el líder de los criminales.

\- Tranquilo no tendrás que buscarme porque ya estoy aquí - dijo el lobo líder apareciendo sorpresivamente delante de nuestros héroes acompañado por un par de secuaces un cocodrilo y un zorro.

\- Te lo diremos de nuevo vete del valle o te lastimaremos... mucho - dijo Tigresa muy seria mientras apretaba sus puños y los miraba con unos ojos afilados. Los secuaces del lobo se intimidaron ante la mirada cortante de la felina.

\- Señor deberíamos hacerles caso no podremos derrotarlos si seguimos así yo sugiero que realicemos una retirada estratégica antes de que suframos más daños - dijo el zorro mientras se ponía por delante de su líder el lobo solo lo miro con cara seria lo tomo de los hombros y subió hasta tocar levemente sus cachetes sonrío a su ayudante el cual lo miro confundido. El lobo lo tomo rápidamente de la barbilla y de la parte trasera de la cabeza y tiro fuertemente haciendo que se le girara la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello y luego de que su cabeza se giró la aplasto con sus dos manos en un aplauso fuerte, la sangre chorreaba de las manos del lobo y del cuerpo ya sin vida del zorro, todos incluyendo el otro secuas estaban impresionados por lo que el lobo había hecho, el cuerpo sin vida del zorro cayó al suelo derramando más sangre manchando todo el camino.

\- Porque lo hiciste? era tu compañero! - dijo Po sorprendido y alterado por lo que había visto.

\- Que por que lo hice? fácil porque no me son útiles los cobardes y miedosos - dijo el lobo, todos se impresionaron por lo que había dicho y Po se molestó mucho por lo que salió de la boca de ese infeliz. - Ahora me entregaran a la reencarnación de Zhao o ustedes sufrirán el mismo destino que él - dijo el lobo líder con una sonrisa macabra dirigida hacia nuestros héroes.

\- No se quienes es ese como se llame, pero lo que si se es que haré todo para detenerte malnacido - dijo Po. Inmediatamente se lanza contra el lobo iniciando un combate.

La batalla había iniciado Po lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra hacia el lobo que solo bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataque del panda, el lobo dio un salto hacia atrás y miro a Po que se acercaba en su palma derecha se formaba un esfera de energia oscura rápidamente la lanzo hacia Po el cual al ver esto solo alcanzo a cubrirse con los brazos para intentar bloquear el ataque, logro bloquearlo pero sus brazos quedaron un poco lastimados estaba herido por el ataque.

\- POOOOO! - grito Tigresa asustada por su amigo panda enseguida empezó a correr hacia Po para auxiliarlo pero el secuas del lobo se lo impidió bloqueando le el paso, mientras Po se inclinaba por el dolor de las heridas el lobo se acercaba al panda mientras en su palma izquierda formaba otra esfera oscura.

\- Ultimas palabras panda? - dijo en un tono triunfante mientras se preparaba para lanzar la esfera. - Que pena por ti ahora MUERE! - grito lanzando la esfera oscura hacia Po el cual no podía moverse por la herida, viendo a la esfera que se acercaba solo cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos y solo vio a una silueta encapuchada en frete de él al parecer había detenido la esfera.

\- Vaya llegamos justo a tiempo muy chicos vamos acabemos con ellos - dijo la figura encapuchada acto seguido otras figuras encapuchadas salieron de distintos lugares posicionándose a ambos lados de la primera figura.

\- Ustedes? pensé haberlos perdido - dijo el lobo furioso

\- Pues pensaste mal compañero - dijo una de las figuras por la voz aguda y un poco grave se notaba que era macho.

\- Ahora no podrás escapar acabaremos contigo villano - dijo otra figura del grupo esta si tenía una voz más grave y era la figura más alta de todas.

\- Los acabare a todos y cada uno de ustedes con mis propias manos ahora... - dijo el lobo para luego empezar a realizar un aserie de movimientos con los brazos para finalizar alzándolos al aire. - Vengan mis camaradas denme su poder - dijo el lobo entonces todos los cuerpos inconscientes de los enemigos derrotados se empezaron a consumir hasta formar unas especies de humo oscuro los cuales se juntaron en uno mismo y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lobo hasta introducirse por su boca en su cuerpo. - Si denme su poder si yo seré el vencedor - el lobo empezó a ganar más muscular y a crecer desmesuradamente hasta ser una masa mórbida de puro musculo - ahora LOS MATARE A TODOS! - grito el lobo.

Otra batalla había dado inicio las figuras encapuchadas esquivaron los ataque del enemigo una de las figuras había ayudado a Po a moverse y lo había llevado con los furiosos.

\- Creo que él es suyo - dijo la figura que por su voz se notaba que era una hembra.

\- Si muchas gracias por ayudarlo - dijo Víbora mientras ayudaba a Po a levantarse.

\- No me agradezcas, aún no hemos derrotado a ese monstruo si quieren ayúdenos pero su amigo no podrá pelear en esas condiciones - dijo la encapuchada después se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien Víbora lleva a Po al palacio los demás y yo pelearemos entendido? - dijo Tigresa.

\- Pero Tigresa aun puedo pelear - dijo Po intentando levantarse solo para caer de nuevo a el suelo adolorido.

\- No Po estas muy herido será mejor que te mantengas alejado del peligro por ahora - dijo Tigresa

\- Pero uste...- dijo Po solo para ser interrumpido.

\- Nosotros estaremos bien pero no quiero que te haga más daño - dijo Tigresa dándole una pequeña sonrisa a el panda. - Víbora llévatelo ya -.

\- Entendido - dijo Víbora ayudando a Po a Levantarse.

\- Solo tengan cuidado - dijo Po para finalmente empezar a retirarse del campo de batalla acompañado por Víbora.

\- Bien chicos vamos hay que ayudar - dijo Tigresa los demás furiosos asintieron y fueron directo a la batalla para apoyar a los guerreros misteriosos que luchaban contra un monstruo.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy en el siguiente capítulo revelare las identidades de los encapuchados y ocurrirá algo impresionante esperen lo y tranquilos posiblemente subiré el próximo capítulo en uno o dos días. También dejen sus opiniones sobre este capítulo quiero saber que les pareció a todos ustedes.

Y sin nada más que decir yo me despido yo soy Raiden mejor conocido como ElCazadordeDemonios y les deseo un muy buen día a todos se me cuidan. Chao.


	4. Advertencias y Nuevas Caras (Parte 2)

Advertencias y Nuevas Caras (Parte 2)

En el Valle de la Paz se estaba desatando una gran batalla entre un lobo criminal el cual se había transformado en un monstruo demoníaco y unos sujetos desconocidos los cuales estaban encapuchados los cuales reciben ayuda de los cuatro de los cinco furiosos, una de ellos más concreta mente Víbora estaba ayudando a Po ya que este había salido muy lastimado en la batalla, pero este estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos y más por Tigresa.

\- Vamos Po tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería - dijo Víbora muy preocupada por su amigo.

\- Pero es que los chicos pueden estar en peligro - dijo Po.

\- Tranquilo ellos pueden arreglárselas solos, además tiene ayuda de esos sujetos que al parecer no son malos -

\- Si tal vez pero me sentiría mejor si tu vas a ayudarlos no te preocupes yo puedo subir solo - dijo Po con una sonrisa.

\- Pero Po estas muy herido -

\- Tranquila Víbora puedo solo, los demás te necesitan más que yo, por favor ve y ayuda los Po mi - dijo Po brindándole una tierna sonrisa a Víbora cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

\- Esta bien Po lo haré por ti, pero por favor ve a la enfermería para que te curen, ok? - dijo Víbora.

\- Tranquila lo haré ahora ve te necesitan - dijo Po a lo cual Víbora asintió y comenzó a bajar rápidamente, Po subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con algunos asistentes del palacio los cuales cuando lo vieron fueron rápidamente a la enfermería por medicamentos para curarlo no había tiempo para llevarlo a la enfermería así que tendrían que curarlo ahí mismo.

Mientras en el valle los cinco furiosos y los encapuchados que ahora que miraban bien eran cuatro figuras estaban peleando contra el monstruo gigantes y musculoso que antes era un lobo, el monstruo lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra contra todos los guerreros presentes los cuales esquivaban a duras penas a el enemigo ya que aunque se había vuelto muy grande aún se movía muy rápido, los cinco furiosos atacaban en distintas direcciones Mono Y Mantis con otro de los encapuchados por su parte derecha, Grulla en el aire junto con otro encapuchado que igualmente volaba y por ultima Tigresa por la izquierda junto con los dos últimos encapuchados el monstruo estaba rodeado pero eso no evitaba que atacar sin dar tregua en ningún momento.

\- Rindan se nunca podrán vencerme idiotas - decía el lobo de forma burlesca con una voz grave y distorsionada.

\- Ya cállate Monstruo - dijo Tigresa.

\- Monstruo? jajajajajajajaja - reía el lobo de forma grotesca. - No soy un monstruo... SOY UN DEMONIO! MUERAN! - dijo para lanzar un golpe con el brazo derecho hacia Tigresa ella lo esquivo, salto y le dio un patada en el pecho al lobo pero no le afecto. - SUS ATAQUES NI COSQUILLAS ME HACEN YA HAN PERDIDO MUERAN DE UNA VEZ!- grito el lobo lanzo un golpe hacia su lado derecho golpeando a Mono y a Mantis, ellos dos salieron volando hasta chocar con una pared, el encapuchado había esquivado el golpe, el lobo lanzo un gancho alto hacia Grulla el cual esquivo a duras penas, acumulo ráfagas de viento en sus alas y las lanzo hacia el enemigo impactando en sus caras desorientan dolo un poco los demás aprovecharon y atacaron en conjunto en el pecho del villano haciendo que cayera sobre unos edificios, los guerreros pensando que lo habían derrotado se acercaron un poco.

\- Eso fue muy fácil - dijo Grulla confiado y feliz.

\- Siiiiiii... demasiado fácil - dijo una de los encapuchados, de pronto el lobo se levantó rápidamente, se alejó de ellos unos metros y empezó a formar una esfera oscura en su palma derecha y cuando ya era muy grande la lanzo hacia todos los guerreros, todos lograron esquivar la esfera por poco, cuando la esfera impacto contra un edificio genero una gran explosión que se podía ver a kilómetros. Po vio la explosión desde el palacio de jade estaba muy preocupado quería bajar pero aún estaba herido por la batalla.

En una parte del bosque muy alejada del Valle de la Paz se encontraba una figura que había visto la explosión, esta figura se quedó viendo el humo que dejo la explosión.

\- Con que ahí es donde se escondía ese lobo cobarde, solo espero que a esos niños imprudentes no se les haya ocurrido enfrentarse a él directamente, será mejor que me dé prisa - después de decir eso corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Los Guerreros atacaban en conjunto al lobo pero era inútil apenas si le hacían daño, el lobo lanzo una patada dirigida hacia dos encapuchados los cuales no pudieron esquivarlo y terminaron chocando con una pared hasta atravesar la, Grulla junto con otro encapuchado lanzaban ataques con ráfagas de viento para aturdirlo pero el lobo se protegía, lanzo un gancho izquierdo hacia Grulla y el encapuchado, lo esquivaron echándose cada uno a un lado Grulla a la derecha y el encapuchado hacia la izquierda, pero el lobo lanzo un gancho derecho hacia Grulla el cual vio muy tarde el golpe ya iba a impactarlo, pero aparece Víbora y le da un golpe con su cola en la cara del lobo, el golpe lo aturdió un poco y Víbora aprovecho esto se enredó en sus tobillos y lo hizo caer, Víbora se desenrollo y fue hacia grulla el cual había aterrizado frente a ella.

\- gracias otra vez Víbora por salvarme de ese golpe - dijo Grulla.

Por nada Grulla - dijo Víbora.

\- VÍBORA! - grito Tigresa llegando hacia donde estaban ellos dos. - Víbora donde está Po? te dije que lo llevaras para que lo curaran - dijo tigresa seria y un poco molesta porque su amiga dejo solo a Po-

\- Tranquila Tigresa ya lo lleve al palacio de Jade para que lo curen además el me pidió que viniera para ayudarlos - dijo Víbora.

\- Pero ahhhhh... Está bien por lo menos dime si lo están curando? - pregunto Tigresa algo preocupada por su amigo.

\- Si tranquila ya lo están curando, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en derrotar a ese... - dijo Víbora antes de ser interrumpida por el levantamiento del lobo que se veía que estaba muy molesto.

\- Ahora ya me han hecho enojar desgraciados, YA NO LES TENDRÉ MISERICORDIA LOS HARÉ SUFRIR A TODOS - grito el lobo formando una esfera de energía más grande que la anterior, la lanza hacia los guerreros que apenas pudieron esquivarla con varias heridas en el cuerpo. La explosión fue más grande que la anterior, está la vio Po desde el palacio de jade.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo debo ir a ayudarlos, ya mi herida no me duele tanto como antes, debo apresurarme en ir a ayudarlos - dijo Po antes de empezar a correr hacia el valle. Mientras en el campo de batalla el lobo empezó a correr hacia ellos furioso, lanzo una patada hacia los guerreros que le dio a Grulla, lo mando a volar hacia la pared de un edificio chocando con ella y luego cayó casi inconsciente y herido a el suelo.

\- GRULLAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito Víbora para empezar a correr hacia él pero el lobo le impidió el paso lanzando le un golpe derecho el cual Víbora logro esquivar saltando hacia la izquierda, intento lanzar un coletazo a la cara del lobo pero este lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un puñetazo con el brazo derecho, Víbora no lo pudo esquivar y fue lanzada hacia una pared y cayó casi inconsciente, el lobo caminaba hacia ella para acabarla pero alguien lo golpea por la espalda, era Tigresa que le había lanzado una patada en la espalda y luego otra patada en la rodilla haciendo que se hincara, el lobo se gira dando un golpe a un costado del pecho de Tigresa, ella retrocedió un poco, avanzo hacia el lobo saltando de un lado a otro hasta llegar a el lobo, este ya se había levantado y girado en dirección hacia Tigresa en su espalda preparaba otra esfera de energia oscura, Tigresa ya estaba muy cerca de él, el lobo lanzo su esfera oscura hacia Tigresa, ella ya no podía esquivarla pero no podía estaba muy cerca de ella intento saltar a un lado loro esquivarla pero recibió varias heridas en su brazo derecho, se hinco en el suelo intentando soportar el dolor.

\- Vaya, vaya no que iban a derrotarme? que patéticos son, terminemos con esto de una vez, ok? -dijo el lobo con una sonrisa malévola, preparaba otra esfera de energía oscura lista para lanzar hacia Tigresa que apenas si podía moverse, la esfera ya estaba lista el lobo iba a lanzar la hasta que los dos encapuchados aparecieron en cada lado uno en la derecha y el otro en la izquierda, ambos evitaron que lanzara la esfera y empezaron a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes hacia el lobo el cual resistía los golpes de ambos atacantes, uno de ellos le dio una patada alta en el mentó y otro en el estómago, el de la derecha le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco y el otro fue hacia donde estaba tigresa para ayudarla a levantarse. El que estaba con el lobo empezó un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas con este hasta que el lobo le dio una patada giratoria baja haciendo que el encapuchado cayera y cuando estaba cayendo al suelo el lobo le dio un golpe juntando ambos puños en el costado del pecho mandándolo a volar hacia un puesto que estaba cerca de ahí.

\- Ustedes me están dando más problemas de lo que creí, ES HORA DE QUE MUERAAAAAAAANNN - grito el lobo lanzando una esfera de energía oscura hacia Tigresa y el ultimo encapuchado que quedaba en pie, Tigresa intento moverse pero no podía el dolor era demasiado como para moverse, veía la esfera que iba hacia ellos rápidamente, solo cerro los ojos y espero el impacto. La explosión fue enorme casi to la calle estaba rodeado de humo, el lobo sonreía pensando que ya los había acabado todos pero cuando el humo se disipo vio que el encapuchado había hecho una especie de campo de fuerza para protegerse de la esfera, Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio a el encapuchado parado alzando los brazos, abriendo las manos haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza, el encapuchado cayo hincado y el campo de fuerza desapareció instantáneamente.

\- Que fue eso? - pregunto Tigresa impresionada por lo que había visto.

\- Un campo de fuerza hecho de energía - dijo el encapuchado que al parecer era una hembra por la voz. - Lo hice para protegernos del ataque pero he gastado mucha energía, lo siento ya no puedo más - después de decir eso cayó casi desmayada en el suelo, Tigresa la sostuvo sufriendo un poco por el dolor de su brazo. El lobo se estaba acercando a ellas lentamente para acabarlas.

\- Ahora nada nos interrumpirá - dijo el lobo formando otra esfera. - Últimas palabras? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Si las tengo - dijo Tigresa con la cabeza baja, de pronto la levanto rápidamente viendo al lobo con ojos de furia y odio. - Ojala te pudras en el infierno - dijo en un tono de furia.

\- Adiós gatita - dijo el lobo de forma burlesca antes de lanzar la esfera hacia Tigresa ella cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero otra vez no llego, sintió que alguien la empujaba hacía en lado, escucho una gran explosión abrió los ojos y vio a Po enfrente de ella al parecer él la había hecho a un lado. Po se giró la cabeza y la vio sonriendo.

\- Hey iban a terminar la fiesta sin mí?, que malos son - dijo de forma graciosa mientras sonreía.

\- Po?, qué haces estas herido? no deberías estar aquí estas herido - dijo Tigresa algo molesta de que no le había hecho caso.

\- Bueno estaba preocupado por ustedes además no he venido solo - dijo Po, de pronto salió de entre los callejones el maestro shifu atacando a el lobo dándole una serie de patadas en el mentón y luego un puñetazo en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera unos pocos metros.

\- El maestro Shifu?, que hace aquí? - pregunto Tigresa impresionada por la presencia del maestro.

\- El maestro estaba preocupado por ustedes y después de escuchar las explosiones decidió bajar a auxiliarlos y me encontró bajando por las escaleras del Palacio de jade - dijo Po serio.

\- Ya veo pues qué bueno que bajaron ese monstruo es muy poderoso - dijo Tigresa muy seria.

\- Lo se lo note por los daños que le ha hecho a el valle y a ustedes... - dijo Po viendo todos los daños que tenía el valle, a sus amigos casi inconscientes y a los encapuchados también en el suelo. - No se preocupen yo me encargare de acabar con ese monstruo - dijo Po antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia el lobo.

\- Yo sé que lo harás - dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po correr a donde estaba el monstruo.

Po había llegado donde estaba el lobo y el maestro shifu el cual estaba esquivando los golpes del lobo saltando de izquierda a derecha hacia atrás, el maestro shifu fue acorralado contra una pared, le iba a lanzar un puñetazo pero apareció Po lazando una patada en el costado del lobo haciendo que este se tambaleara, Po le lanzo un gancho alto en el mentó haciendo que cayera, el lobo se giró hacia atrás y se paró vio a Po de forma furiosa y fue atacarlo le lanzo un gancho derecho dirigido a la cara, Po se agacho y golpeo su pecho con puñetazo, el lobo lanzo otro golpe con la mano izquierda, Po lo bloqueo con los brazos el golpe resonó muy fuerte, Po se quejó un poco por el dolor y dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse del lobo, el maestro shifu fue hacia donde estaban ellos, salto y lanzo una patada en el cachete izquierdo del lobo, este se aturdió por un momento pero se recuperó rápidamente vio a shifu, molesto le lanzo un golpe con el antebrazo que shifu no puedo esquivar solo alcanzo a protegerse con los brazos y salió volando hasta chocar con una pared y levantar algo de humo, el lobo pensó que ya lo había acabado pero del humo salió shifu corriendo a una velocidad impresionante a el lobo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando shifu apareció delante de él y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en varias partes del cuerpo, el lobo intentaba alcanzarlo pero shifu era demasiado rápido para él, en un momento shifu había llegado a la cabeza del lobo y empezó a golpearlo muy fuerte y a gran velocidad hasta que dio un salto alto ya en el aire dio un giro y se impulsó con el aire cayendo en picada cuando ya tenía una gran velocidad volvió a girar hasta ponerse de forma normal, contrajo una pierna y la otra la estiro lo más que pudo apuntando a hacia el lobo el cual miro hacia arriba buscando a shifu pero cuando lo hizo shifu a estaba a milímetros de él, shifu conecto una fuerte patada en la cara del lobo la cual lo mando directo a el suelo levantando una gran nube de humo, del humo salió shifu caminado tranquilamente hacia Po.

\- GUAAAU... Eso fue BÁRBARO! - grito Po impresionado y emocionado por lo que había visto, tanto que se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Po cierra la boca - dijo shifu sereno acto seguido el panda con su mano cerro su boca.

\- Logro derrotar a ese monstruo, SIIIII GANAMOS! - grito Po emocionado y Tigresa que había visto todo desde una distancia segura sonreía por que el monstruo había sido derrotado por su maestro, se acercó a ellos e iba a decir algo pero de pronto se empezó a escuchar unos movimientos del humo, todos giraron en dirección hacia el humo solo para ver que el lobo se había levantado y del humo se veía una silueta y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, cuando el humo se disipo el lobo rápidamente corrió hacia shifu para darle un puñetazo en el pecho alzándolo en el aire, luego golpearlo con el otro brazo tan fuerte que hizo que el maestro shifu quedara enterrado en el suelo formando un gran agujero y luego patearlo muy fuerte en un costado mandándolo a volar hacia una pared hasta chocar con ella y atravesar la, pero eso no se quedó ahí pues el lobo corrió a cuatro patas hasta llegar a donde estaba shifu tirado en el suelo, lo toma del cuello y lanzar lo de nuevo hacia la calle, el lobo corrió hasta donde estaba el maestro shifu, lo vuelve a tomar del cuello y empieza a golpearlo hundiéndolo cada vez más en el suelo hasta que le da un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el valle de la paz, Po y Tigresa habían visto todo, el lobo salió del agujero en donde estaba enterrado el maestro shifu, el lobo estaba sonriendo por lo que había hecho mientras Po y Tigresa estaban inundados por un sentimiento de dolor y ira.

\- Ese enano me dio problemas pero al final no fue más que un debilucho - dijo el lobo sonriendo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Tigresa y Po.

\- Tu desgraciado te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho - dijo Po furioso.

\- Así y quien lo hará?, tu?, por favor si es debilucho no pudo hacerme nada que me harás tu un panda grande y gor... - dijo el lobo que fue interrumpido por una patada alta en el mentón que fue lanzada por Po, después Po empezó a golpearlo en varias partes del cuerpo a una gran velocidad incluso un poco mayor a la velocidad que usaba el maestro shifu y la fuerza de los golpes de Po son más fuertes que los de shifu cosa que se podía notar en las expresiones de la cara del lobo las cuales reflejaban un dolor mayor al que había sentido antes. Po lanzo un golpe al pecho, luego una patada en el cachete derecho, otro golpe en el pecho, uno en el centro de la cara y por ultimo dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho mandando lo a volar a una gran distancia, Po corrió hacia el alcanzándolo mientras a un estaba en el aire y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, en la espalda y viceversa hasta que se adelantó detuvo a el lobo agarrándolo del brazo y del hombro, lo alzo sobre su cabeza y lo arremetió contra el suelo dejando a el lobo boca abajo, Po salto hacia el aire hasta quedar sobre el techo de una casa y volvió a saltar esta vez con toda su fuerza, cuando ya no podía elevarse más dio un giro y cayo con los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo apuntando a el lobo cuando impacto contra el lobo el sonido del impacto fue mayor al anterior tanto que los cinco furiosos, los encapuchados y el maestro shifu los cuales estaban desmayados, miraron a todos lados y vieron a Tigresa la cual estaba mirando hacia una gran nube de polvo en frete de ella, todos a duras penas y con gran esfuerzo llegaron hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Tigresa ahhhhg... que ha pasado? - pregunto mono muy adolorido por las heridas.

\- Po está luchando contra ese Mono y lo está derrotando - dijo Tigresa impactada, todos quedaron impresionados por lo que escucharon Mono iba a decir algo hasta que empezó a escucharse unos golpes dentro de la nube de polvo, cuando todos giraron para ver que ocurría solo vieron a el lobo impactando contra una pared y a Po que lo estaba golpeando, el lobo intentaba protegerse de los ataques del panda hasta que Po lo tomo de los brazos, lo despego de la pared y empezó a girarlo hasta lanzar lo cerca de ellos, el lobo se movía hacia un costado y se levantó adolorido por los golpes del panda.

\- Tu ahora ya me has hecho enojar prepárate para ver mi máximo poder - dijo el lobo entonces una aura oscura rodeo todo su cuerpo, su musculatura aumento el rojo de sus ojos se volvió más intenso, aumento de tamaño, sus dientes eran más grandes y afilados que antes, miraba a Po con furia. - Ahora te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho, todos se arrepentirán por lo que han hecho - dijo el lobo amenazante mente.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto - dijo Po serio acto seguido corrió hacia donde estaba el lobo, este estaba formando una esfera oscura en su espalda y mientras sonreía mirando a Po acercarse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... MUERE! - grito el lobo, después lanzo la esfera de energía hacia Po, la esfera se acercaba cada vez más a Po el cual la vio muy tarde la esfera se acercaba a él, Po solo pudo ver a la esfera pero entonces alguien lo había empujado hacia un lado, él giro la cabeza y vio a Tigresa que lo había empujado fuera del alcance de la esfera, Tigresa le sonreía y lo veía con una mirada que expresaba "tu puedes, yo confió en ti". La esfera había impactado en el costado izquierdo del estómago de Tigresa, Po solo vio como el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento, Tigresa caía desmayada al suelo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Po estaba impactado por lo que veía a Tigresa en el suelo inmóvil.

\- TIGRESAAAAAAAA! - grito Po, en el cielo se juntaban una gran cantidad de nubes negras, los truenos y rayos resonaban por todo el valle, Po estaba dolido pero entonces ese dolor se transformó en ira apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y presionaba los dientes muy fuerte. - TU DESGRACIADO LE HICISTE DAÑO A ELLA YO NUNCA TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEEE! - grito Po furioso un rayo cayó muy cerca de él, la tierra empezaba a temblar, las rocas y los escombros en el suelo empezaron a flotar cerca de Po, él frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y grito con gran furia.- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAS DESGRACIADOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito Po de repente un aura amarilla rodeo a Po, las partes negras de su pelaje empezaron a cambiar de color hasta ser amarillo, sus ojos de ser verdes se pusieron de un azul celeste, sus músculos crecieron de tamaño y su mirada hacia el lobo era de completa furia y de ira.

\- Qué?, Qué se supone que eres?, Quién eres? - dijo el lobo impresionado y algo asustado.

\- Soy el que va acabar contigo, soy el que te hará sufrir en tus últimos momentos... SOY EL QUE TE MANDARA AL INFIERNO! - grito Po furioso.

\- Así que es él, al fin lo hemos encontrado, chicos al fin lo hemos encontrado! - dijo uno de los encapuchados mirando a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron, parecían emocionados, los cinco furiosos y el maestro shifu estaban impresionados por lo que le había pasado a Po y confundidos por lo que los encapuchados decían.

\- De que están hablando?, A quién encontraron? - dijo Shifu confundido.

Los encapuchados lo miraron a él y a los furiosos, entonces todos se quitaron la capuchas y revelaron sus identidades, las cuales eran un Alcón del mismo tamaño que Grulla usaba solo un pantaloncillo largo color rojo escarlata y un chaleco negro. Una Mona de pelaje marrón usaba un uniforme de combate amarillo con un pantalón gris. Una leona de pelaje y piel blancas usaba una camisa de combate ajustada sin mangas de color azul oscuro tenía un dragón negro que iba desde el costado izquierdo de su estómago hasta su hombro derecho de forma ascendente y usaba un pantalón negro. El ultimo era un Rinoceronte gris el cual no usaba nada en el pecho solo tenía una gran cinta de combate alrededor del estómago, en los brazos usaba también cintas y un avambrazos de color plateado en cada brazo, usaba un pantalón marrón y grebas plateadas en cada pierna.

\- Encontramos a la reencarnación del hijo del Dragón Dorado legendario que creo al universo y a todos los seres que viven en él, por fin encontramos a la reencarnación de Zhao - dijo el rinoceronte gris mirando a Po el cual estaba furioso mirando al lobo, se podía ver que muy pronto iniciaría una gran batalla.

 _ **Y bueno Chicas y Chicos eso es todo por hoy en el siguiente capitulo empezara una gran batalla y se revelaran algunos secretos, también intentare describir de mejor manera a los nuevos personajes que aparecieron y también en el próximo capítulo se revelaran los nombres de cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **Y sin nada más que decir me despido yo soy Raiden mejor conocido como**_ _ **ElCazadordeDemonios**_ _ **y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**_


	5. Advertencias y Nuevas Caras (Parte 3)

Advertencias y Nuevas Caras (Parte 3)

El cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras que se encuentran sobre el Valle de la Paz, el cual está casi en ruinas ya que hay se estaba librando una feroz batalla entre los cinco furiosos, los misteriosos guerreros que aparecieron para ayudarlos y el guerrero dragón contra el lobo monstruoso. El guerrero Dragón había experimentado una transformación extraña la cual había vuelto sus cabellos negros en un color dorado y sus ojos antes verdes como el jade ahora eran de un azul celeste, irradiaba una aura de energía dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo, también se podía ver que estaba pasando por una furia incontenible hacia el lobo monstruoso, El motivo?, el villano había sido el causante no solo del estado tan caótico del valle, no solo de haber lastimado gravemente a su maestro y amigos, sino también de haber herido de muerte a su más cercana amiga la maestra Tigresa.

Qué eres?, Quién eres?. – dijo el lobo algo confundido y más que nada asustado.

Soy el encargado de acabar contigo….. pero antes. – dijo Po muy furiosos acto seguido gira su cabeza en dirección hacia los demás guerreros que lo veían impactados. – Grulla, Mono llévense a Tigresa necesita ayuda médica ahora. – dijo Po firmemente hacia los dos guerreros que seguían impactados por lo que veían. – NO ME ESCUCHARON DIJE QUE SE LA LLEVEN DE AQUÍ ESTA HERIDA! – grito Po iracundo, Grulla y Mono por fin reaccionaron asintieron y fueron lo más de prisa que podían hacia donde estaba Tigresa.

No me ignores – dijo el lobo algo molesto, levanto su mano derecha formando una esfera oscura apuntando hacia Mono y Grulla. Lanzo la esfera hacia ellos Grulla y Mono veían la esfera acercándose a gran velocidad y creyendo que serían impactados por ella se cubrieron con las manos, pero lo que ocurrió fue que Po se puso delante de ellos rápidamente, golpeo la esfera con el dorso de la mano derecha mandándola a volar muy lejos tanto que salió del valle. Todos estaban impresionados por lo que vieron excepto Po que estaba más que furioso.

TU PELEEA ES CONMIGO! – grito Po, en poco de energía dorado se había puesto en su mano, la abrió y con rapidez la alzo apuntando al lobo, estiro todo su brazo con la mano abierta, un fuerte impulso de aire se dirigió a él lobo rápidamente mandándolo a volar al otro lado del valle. – Chicos llévense ya a Tigresa – dijo Po algo calmado y a la vez furioso, Grulla y Mono estaban impresionados por lo que habían visto y no movían ni un musculo, Po noto esto se giró rápidamente hacia ellos. – NO ME ESCUCHARON?, LLEVENSELA Y ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LO ULTIMO DE CORDURA QUE ME QUEDA! – grito Po furioso.

Ahhhh…. S-si de acuerdo, vamos Grulla. – dijo Mono algo asustado de su amigo el panda y de su nueva fuerza, Grulla salió de su trance y asintió mirando a Mono, ambos empezaron a cargar a Tigresa, Mono de las piernas y Grulla de los brazos, se fueron lo más rápido posible de donde estaba Po y llegando hasta donde estaban los demás.

Maestro Shifu, Tigresa esta muy herida hay que curarla ahora antes de que empeore. – dijo Grulla claramente preocupado por el estado de su amiga y líder.

Muy bien llevémosla a la enfermería, Grulla, tú y Mono deben llevársela de aquí a el palacio de jade y lue….. – decía Shifu antes de ser interrumpido por uno de los guerreros misteriosos concretamente la Leona que se acercaba caminando directo hacia donde estaba Tigresa, se inclinó enfrente de ella estiro ambos brazos, se notaba que intentaba hacer algo hasta que Mono la interrumpió preguntando.

Oye que crees que haces?. – pregunto Mono de forma curiosa.

Estoy intentando curara a su amiga antes de que se ponga peor. – dijo la leona acto seguido cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, de sus manos se empezaron a iluminar de un tono grisáceo apuntando directamente a Tigresa.

Pero que está haciendo y quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Víbora.

Yo puedo responder a eso – dijo el rinoceronte con una voz firme y muy grave. – mi nombre es Cong, el Alcón es Yen, la Mona es Liang y la leona es Ling, no podemos decirles que somos exactamente ya que ese no es nuestro deber es deber de nuestro maestro. – dijo Cong de forma seria, miranda a los cinco furiosos y al maestro Shifu.

Bueno al menos sabemos sus nombres, pero quien es su maestro Y dónde está? – Pregunto Mantis intrigado.

Nuestro Maestro tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir para acá, solo no dio la dirección de este valle, dijo que aquí encontraríamos lo que estábamos buscando y por fin lo hemos encontrado – dijo Yen, su voz era un poco grave.

Ya veo y que buscan? – Pregunto Shifu.

Ya lo hemos dicho antes buscábamos a la reencarnación del hijo del dios Dragón, Zhao. – dijo Liang, los maestros del palacio de jade la miraban confusos y dudosos. – Después les explicaremos a detalle, ahora lo más importante es curar a su amiga lo más pronto posible – dijo de forma seria su voz era entre aguda y grave.

Está bien pero, Como la curaran? – pregunto Grulla viendo a Ling que seguí en la misma posición y sus manos se guían iluminadas por esa aura grisácea que seguía apuntando a Tigresa.

Ya lo estoy haciendo, no se preocupen por ella pronto estará como antes – dijo Ling, su voz era dulce y tranquila. De pronto las heridas de Tigresa fueron envueltas por la misma aura de las manos de Ling, las heridas y moretones de Tigresa empezaron a desaparecer.

GUAAAAUUUUUU! Eso fue increíble, Como hiciste eso? – dijo Grulla impresionado.

Es solo una técnica de curación usando mi chi pero aun no la domino muy bien, pero es suficiente para que su amiga salga de todo peligro y tranquilos ella con el tiempo despertara pero por el momento déjenla descansar – dijo Ling tranquilamente viendo a los maestros del palacio de jade a lo que ellos asintieron.

Esperen y Po? – pregunto Vibora preocupada por su amigo panda, todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde debería estar su amigo pero solo vieron un destello dorado que se dirigía hacia el otro lado del valle, todos los guerreros se miraron entre si y decidieron seguir ese destello dorado, Mono y Grulla volvieron a cargar a Tigresa con cuidado y siguieron a los demás maestros desde atrás.

Mientras en el otro lado del valle se encontraba el lobo que se había estrellado con una pared y dejado la marca de su cuerpo en la pared este se empezó a mover un poco buscando liberarse de la pared ya que al parecer estaba muy atorado, logro zafarse de la pared cayendo al suelo se sujetó con sus manos para no chocar la cara contra el suelo, empezó a respirar agitadamente el golpe le había dolido y mucho, sudaba demasiado se empezó a levantar lentamente pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse completamente una patada le dio en una de las mejillas mandándolo otra vez a volar dirigiéndose a otra pared pero antes de llegar un puñetazo lo había golpeado en el pecho en pleno aire mandándolo a volar en otra dirección, el lobo se incorporó clavo sus garras en el suelo para intentar frenarse antes de chocar con otra cosa, cuando logro detenerse miro al frente y lo único que vio fue a Po aun rodeado de una aura amarilla con una mirada seria.

Eso me dolió maldito estúpido – dijo el lobo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y veía a PO molesto y enojado. – Me las pagaras desgraciado – dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba Po.

Es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho – dijo Po de forma seria quedándose quieto esperando al lobo que se acercara lo suficiente. El lobo ya estaba a centímetros de Po mientras estiraba su pierna buscando darle una patada a Po, pero instantáneamente este desapareció de la vista del lobo dejándolo impresionado, el lobo no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió un gran puñetazo de Po en una de sus mejillas, luego PO le dio una patada con el empeine en el estómago, un golpe en el costado de su pecho, una patada en el hombro y un puñetazo en el centro del pecho, el lobo boto un poco de sangre por los fuertes ataque que el panda le daba sin ninguna dificultad, Po termino de darle una patada en con el empeine en la mandíbula al lobo mandándolo uno metros sobre el suelo luego Po salto hasta llegar a la altura donde estaba el lobo, Po junto sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos y presionándolo fuertemente, le dio un fuerte golpe en medio de la sien al lobo mandándolo velozmente directo al suelo, se levantó un gran nube de polvo en donde había caído el lobo Po vio la gran nube de polvo se dio la vuelta mientras el lobo se levantaba viéndolo, empezó a correr directo hacia el panda buscando atacarlo por las espalda estaba a centímetros de Po alzando su brazo para darle un golpe mortal, Po solo alzo su mano hacia atrás con la palma extendida y fácilmente detuvo el ataque, el lobo estaba impresionado, Po giro su cabeza mirando al lobo con una cara de furia en sus ojos que le dio escalofríos al lobo.

Pero? Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo el lobo impresionado y algo asustado por la mirada penetrante de Po.

El mismo truco no te funcionara dos veces y menos si es un truco tan rastrero como ese – dijo Po con seriedad y algo de ira, empezó a cerrar su mano con fuerza presionando también la mano del lobo, este dio un quejido y muecas de dolor se puso de rodillas mientras aguantaba el fuerte dolor que Po le proporcionaba en la mano.

AHHHHGGG…. Desgraciado eres un AHHHHHGGG – intentaba decir el lobo mientras aguantaba el dolor en su mano a lo lejos de ese lugar todos los guerreros que habían llegado al campo de batalla presenciaban todos los actos que ocurrían.

No lo puedo creer… - dijo Mantis sorprendido.

En serio es verdad lo que ven mis ojos? – dijo Mono igual de sorprendido.

Esto en serio está pasando? – pregunto Grulla sorprendido.

Nunca pensé ver esto Po está sometiendo a ese monstruo y ni se nota cansado o fatigado – dijo Víbora impactada.

Esto en serio es impresionante todos nosotros fuimos derrotados por ese lobo y ahora Po lo está sometiendo muy fácilmente. – dijo Shifu impresionado.

Así que este es el poder de un dios es asombroso – dijo Cong Impactado.

Y que lo digas – dijo Liang impresionada.

Nunca pensé que tuviera tanto poder, es increíble – dijo Ling.

Sin duda es él – dijo Yen

Que está ocurriendo? – dijo una voz conocida por los maestros del palacio de jade, todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién era él causante de esa voz, era Tigresa que ya estaba despertando de su desmallo sus compañeros y maestros se acercaron a ella para revisarla y ver si ya se había recuperado.

Tigresa te encuentras bien? – pregunto Grulla.

Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Mantis.

Ya te recuperaste? – pregunto Mono.

Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Víbora.

Hagan silencio dejen que hable –dijo Shifu firmemente a sus alumnos a lo cual ellos asintieron. – Bien Tigresa como te encuentras? – pregunto Shifu.

Pues bien un poco mejor aunque aún sigo un poco adolorida por la batalla pero, Por que están haciendo tanto ruido? – pregunto Tigresa, los guerreros se miraron entre sí y luego la miraron a ella – Que ocurre? – volvió a preguntar Tigresa.

Velo por ti misma – dijo Víbora, todos los guerreros se hicieron aun lado para dejar ver a Tigresa lo que estaba pasando, Tigresa solo alzo la mirada y lo que vio la impacto era PO que seguía sometiendo al lobo presionándole la mano.

Esto es real? Ese es Po – pregunto Tigresa impactada miro a los demás y estos asintieron. – Pero que le ocurrió? Está muy cambiado, que paso? – Volvio a preguntar Tigresa.

Después se lo explicaremos a todos por ahora solo miren la pelea – dijo Cong sin despegar la mirada del campo de batalla, Tigresa miro al rinoceronte parecía muy serio asi que solo guardo silencio y siguió observando la batalla.

Po seguía sometiendo al lobo, después lo alzo sobre su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y lo arrojo hacia el frente, lobo rodo un poco y luego se levantó seguía muy enojado porque lo estaban humillando.

Tu pagaras por esto es hora de sacar mi 100 por ciento – dijo el lobo acto seguido doblo sus piernas, retrajo sus brazos y los coloco a la altura de la cintura volvió a aparecer esa aura oscura, el cuerpo del lobo se empezó a hinchar, sus brazos y piernas crecieron el doble de lo que ya eran, sus dientes volvieron a crecer y los círculos en sus ojos desaparecieron y ese punto blanco en el centro de su ojo cambio a uno de color rojo sangre que se hiso un poco más grande e intenso.

Que es lo que has hecho? – Pregunto Po de forma seria mirando al lobo.

Este es mi máximo poder ahora me asegurare de acabar contigo – dijo el lobo salto hacia donde estaba Po esta vez era más rápido y logro golpear a Po, empezó a golpearlo en varias parte del cuerpo y Po no hacía nada para evitarlo.

O no lo va a matar si sigue así – dijo Víbora muy asustada por su amigo.

Hay que ayudarlo ahora – dijo Tigresa seria estaba a punto de salir hacia la batalla hasta que Cong y Yen se le atravesaron en el camino.

Espera no hagas nada estúpido e innecesario cálmate – dijo Cong mirando directamente a los ojos a Tigresa.

Pero que estás diciendo? Lo van a matar si no hacemos algo hazte a un lado – dijo Tigresa furiosa.

Tranquila solo mira bien, la pelea aún no ha terminado – dijo Yen tranquilamente entonces se dieron la vuelta para seguir viendo la pelea, Tigresa quería ir a ayudar a Po pero entonces volvió a ver la pelea y se volvió impresionar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, el lobo seguía golpeando a Po pero este no se movía de su lugar viendo esto el lobo intento volver a golpearlo más fuerte que antes pero Po solo detuvo su ataque con una sola mano al parecer ninguno de los golpes le había hecho daño.

Tus ataques son inútiles – dijo Po serio, el lobo intento golpearlo con el otro brazo pero Po salto hacia el frente doblo su pierna derecha hacia atrás y cuando ya estaba cerca de la cara del lobo le dio una fuerte patada en la frente, el lobo quedo aturdido y Po aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el lobo escupió un poco de sangre entonces volvió a lanzar golpes y Po igual, así iniciando una serie de intercambio de golpes y patadas a una alta velocidad, de pronto Po le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al lobo que salió volando Po lo persiguió el lobo se reincorporo para lanzarle un golpe a Po que ya estaba muy cerca de él y volviendo a iniciar otra serie de golpes pero esta vez se estaban moviendo de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad.

Los demás no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía que estaban parejos. El lobo se hartó salto hacia atrás y lanzo varias esferas de energía oscuras las cuales Po desvió y esquivo así siguieron hasta que el lobo se veía cansado entonces quiso darle un golpe a Po pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, intento volver a golpearlo y otra vez fallo, con cada intento de golpe que daba se veía más agotado y fatigado.

Te estas empezando a cansar – dijo Po viendo el estado tan miserable del lobo.

CALLATE MALDITO! muere, muere, MUEREEEEEEE! – grito el lobo con cada palabra que decía lanzaba un golpe el cual Po esquivaba con extrema facilidad, Po le termino de dar dos golpes en la cara, dos en el pecho, una patada en el estómago, una patada alta en el mentón, otro golpe en el pecho uno en el mentón y siguió así hasta que dio un pequeño salto junto sus dos pies y le dio una patada con sus pies juntos en el medio del pecho mandándolo a volar lejos, el lobo rodo por toda la calle hasta que choco con un puesto y así logrando detenerse se levantó lo más que pudo y cuando alzo la cabeza Po ya estaba en frente de él mirándolo de forma seria.

Ya estas acabado – dijo Po el lobo lo miraba confundido y enojado a la vez. – Al usar tu máximo poder de golpe hiso que tu chi empezara a disminuir rápidamente lo que provoco que te cansaras demasiado rápido, tu ambición de querer ser el más fuerte hiso que formaras tu propia autodestrucción lo que al final termino condenándote. – dijo Po de forma seria mirando al lobo directamente a los ojos. – Ya no tiene caso seguir esta batalla, estoy satisfecho logre mi cometido que era el de vengar a mis amigos y de derrotarte y no solo eso sino que logre humillarte – finalizo Po sonriendo.

Tal vez hallas podido contra mí pero no será lo mismo con los otros – dijo el lobo formando una pequeña sonrisa dejando a Po algo confundido. – Crees que yo soy el único? No a otros como yo con este poder que solo buscan un objetivo en común, LIBERAR AL GRAN AMO! – grito el lobo.

A que te refieres? Quien es el amo?- pregunto Po intrigado.

Ya lo sabrás panda, ya lo sabrás – dijo el lobo de una forma demoniaca y empezando a reírse.

Sera mejor que te vayas y nunca regreses, no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara de nuevo – dijo Po de forma seria y furiosa se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse, cuando ya estaba a una buena distancia el lobo volvió a sonreír empezó a reunir toda la energía que le quedaba en su mano rodeándola de una aura oscura que termino de formar una esfera de energía miro a Po que estaba caminando de espaldas.

Si no puedo ganar entonces por lo menos podre ver en mis últimos momentos de vida como te vas directo al otro mundo, ESTE ES TU FINAL! – grito el lobo, rápidamente retrajo hacia atrás su brazo y luego lo estiro, de su palma fue expulsado un gigante rayo oscuro que se dirigía hacia el frente en dirección a donde estaba Po, este se encontraba de espaldas pero cuando escucho el grito del lobo se giró y vio el gigantesco rayo oscuro que se acercaba, Po se molestó demasiado apretó su puño reuniendo energía dorada en él.

ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO! – grito Po, extendió su brazo y abrió su palma liberando un gigantesco rayo de energía dorada más grande que la del lobo, ambas energías chocaron pero apenas paso un segundo cuando la energía dorada de Po empezó a consumir el rayo oscuro del lobo hasta que este desapareció, el rayo se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lobo el cual solo veía atónito como el rayo se acercaba sin poder moverse, el rayo termino consumiendo al lobo por completo, un gran destello se hiso presente cegando a todos excepto a Po, cuando el destello desapareció solo se veía un gran agujero que abarcaba casi toda la calle a lo largo y ancho de esta y sin rastro alguno del lobo. – Por fin se acabó – dijo Po antes de perder su aura dorada, sus ojos volvieron a ser de color verde y las partes de su piel que eran doradas volvieron a ser negras, Po solo veía toda la destrucción del valle cuando empezó a tambalearse por el cansancio hasta que cayo seminconsciente al suelo.

Po? Po estas bien? Po puedes oírme? – decía una voz a las espaldas de Po, él solo podía ver como frente a él aparecía una figura encapuchada caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia él, fue lo último que vio Po antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio que le había dejado la batalla.

 _ **Bueno damas y caballeros eso es todo por hoy espero en serio que les haya gustado este capítulo sé que me tarde en subirlo pero es que las tareas me mantienen demasiado ocupado pero ya voy a salir de vacaciones de navidad, pero también como estamos en las últimas semanas de clase tengo que presentar mis últimas evaluaciones y después un proyecto, así que tal vez no vuelva a actualizar hasta el 8 de diciembre, solo les pido que se han pacientes.**_

 _ **Como siempre dejen sus reviews de este capítulo, quiero leer sus opiniones no solo de este capítulo sino también de la historia en general.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por mi parte yo soy Raiden mejor conocido como**_ _ **ElCazadordeDemonios**_ _ **y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo les deseo a todos un muy buen día. Chao.**_


	6. Grandes Descubrimientos

Grandes Descubrimientos

Todo estaba oscuro sin nada alrededor, sin algún rastro de vida, se sentía una gran soledad y gran viento frio se percibía en esa atmosfera tan tenebrosa, en toda esa oscuridad solo se encontraba Po, conocido por muchos como el guerrero dragón, se hallaba flotando en ese oscuro vacío desmayado, su rostro con los ojos cerrados solo podía reflejar algo….. Paz, respiraba calmadamente inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca.

Despierta. – dijo una voz grave que se escuchó en todo ese vacío. – Despierta, Guerrero Dragón déjame verte a los ojos. – volvió a decir la voz llamando a el guerrero dragón.

Quién eres? – pregunto Po aun con los ojos cerrados.

Alguien que ha estado contigo desde que naciste y ha querido verte en persona desde hace mucho tiempo, pero antes abre los ojos para que podamos vernos – dijo la voz, Po lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para poder ver a quien le estaba hablando, cuando los abrió por completo pudo ver a quien le estaba hablando y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Era un Gran Dragón Dorado, con ojos completamente en blanco, dientes afilados cual espadas, unos cuernos con punta al final de estos, poseía una gran melena blanca tapando parte de su cuello, en varias partes de su cuerpo tenia patas con garras de águila y en donde había una mano al otro lado estaba otra mano haciendo un patrón de dos manos una en cada lado alineada a la perfección con la otra, en su rostro una nariz como la de un perro con grades bigotes de bagre y una barba blanca, en todo su cuerpo tenia escamas de pez y al final de su cuerpo una gran cola de serpiente tan grande como su cuerpo con grades mechones de un color cobre que solo cubrían la parte derecha e izquierda de su cola dejando la parte de arriba y la de abajo al descubierto.

Al fin puedo verte guerrero dragón, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para este momento. – dijo el Dragón con una voz que aun que era muy grave y transmitía una sensación de imponencia y superioridad también transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, esto pudo notarlo Po que no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en él y que tampoco que tenía malas intenciones aun cuando desconocía su identidad.

Quien eres tú? Dónde estoy? – pregunto Po mientras veía a los ojos al Dragón.

Mi nombre es Zhao primogénito del Gran Dragón Dorado creador del universo y uno de los dioses dragones que crearon este mundo y a los habitantes que viven en él. – dijo Zhao mirando directamente a Po el cual estaba más que impresionado.

Vaya, pero que haces aquí?, y Por qué hablas conmigo?. – pregunto Po.

Estoy aquí porque tú eres una de mis reencarnaciones y por tal puedo entrar en tu mente y hablo contigo porque he venido a advertirte de una gran mal que se acerca buscando destruir no solo a China sino también el mundo y a todos los que viven en él. – dijo Zhao haciendo que quedara dudoso de la identidad del que quiere destruirlo todo.

Pero, Quien quiere destruirlo todo y a todos?. – pregunto Po

Mi hermano Xen, el cual fue encerrado hace mucho en otra dimensión pero sus seguidores buscan liberarlo. Tu deber es detenerlo a toda costa pero tranquilo no estarás. – dijo Zhao tranquilamente.

A que te refieres?, Por qué dices que no estoy solo? – pregunto Po.

Porque tendrás ayuda de nuevos aliados, y también te ayudaremos la reencarnación de mi hermana y yo – dijo Zhao.

Espera, dijiste la reencarnación de tu hermana? No logro entenderte – dijo Po confuso.

Tranquilo una persona se encargara de explicártelo mejor. Lo importante que debes saber ahora es que no estás solo yo te estaré ayudando brindándote mi energía para que puedas pelear contra los seguidores de mi hermano. – dijo Zhao.

Espera, tú me diste esa energía para derrotar a ese loco? – pregunto Po.

Si y No, si fue un poco de mi poder pero lo que lo desato fuiste tú ya que como eres mi reencarnación mi poder es tu poder, estamos unidos Po, en mente y espíritu, puedes usar mis poderes cuando quieras y mi sabiduría como un dios creador también está disponible, pero aun te falta mucho para que puedas usar todo mi poder, ya que eso no fui ni el 8 por ciento de todo nuestro poder. – dijo Zhao esta declaración dejo a Po impresionado. – Así es guerrero dragón aun no has desatado todo nuestro poder para ello primero tienes que prepararte y superar todas las adversidades que en tu camino se crucen pero ten cuidado el recorrido no será nada fácil siempre esta alerta ante cualquier cosa. – en ese momento una luz apareció sobre Po y este empezó flotar hacia la luz. – Al parecer ya es hora de que despiertes. – dijo Zhao mientras Po seguía ascendiendo hacia la luz.

Oye espera aún tengo muchas preguntas por favor necesito que me contestes algunas cosas. – dijo Po mientras intentaba volver con Zhao pero era inútil no dejaba de acercase cada vez más a la luz.

No te preocupes guerrero dragón nos volveremos a ver muy pronto más de lo que crees y tranquilo tus dudas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. – dijo Zhao mientras Po seguía acercándose a la luz. – Y recuerda encuentra a la reencarnación de mi hermana Xue, su ayuda también es importante, buena suerte guerrero dragón la necesitaras. – dijo Zhao el cual empezó a desvanecerse hasta que simplemente desapareció.

Po ya no veía a Zhao ya que había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, alzo la mirada viendo directamente a la luz entonces empezó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la luz, llego un momento en que la luz era demasiado fuerte para sus ojos así que tuvo que cerrarlos mientras la voz misteriosa lo seguía llamando, Po volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos para ver un poco borroso a la persona que lo llamaba quien sería nada más ni nada menos que Tigresa.

Po despierta por favor, quiero que despiertes te necesito a mi lado por favor despierta. – dijo Tigresa la cual estaba sentada a un lado de la cama donde estaba Po este escuchaba la voz de Tigresa pero su vista estaba borrosa y sus oídos al igual que su vista aún no se habían recuperado del todo así que no logro escuchar bien lo que decía Tigresa.

Tigresa? Eres tú? – dijo Po un poco somnoliento.

Po? Po estas bien – dijo Tigresa alegremente, instantáneamente abrazo fuertemente a Po dejándolo sorprendido por la acción de su amiga.

Tigresa? – dijo Po sorprendido y algo sonrojado. Tigresa se da cuenta de lo que hiso, así que se separó rápidamente de Po colocándose a un lado de la cama algo sonrojada. En ese momento habían entrado en la habitación el resto de los cinco furiosos, el maestro shifu, Cong, Yen, Liang y Ling.

Po ya despertaste, dime cómo te sientes? – pregunto Víbora preocupada por su amigo.

Tranquila Víbora estoy pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres una gran amiga. – dijo Po dándole una sonrisa a Víbora la cual solo pudo sonrojarse levemente tanto que casi nadie pudo notar solo Tigresa la cual gruñía por lo bajo viendo con ojos de furia a Víbora.

Po cómo te sientes?. – pregunto Shifu

Si, ya les dije que estoy bien, Por qué preguntan tanto?. – pregunto Po un poco irritado por la situación.

Es porque has estado desmayado durante dos días y no dabas señales de poder despertar. – dijo Yen mientras caminaba hasta ponerse delante de Po mirándolo directamente.

Y ustedes quiénes son? – pregunto Po viendo a Yen y a los demás sujetos.

Me disculpo por no haberme presentado soy Yen. – dijo Yen inclinando levemente la cabeza. – Y ellos son Cong, Liang y Ling. – mientras decía sus nombres los señalaba.

Un honor conocerlo guerrero dragón. – dijo Cong inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Es un agrado por fin conocerlo maestro Po. – dijo Liang inclinado la cabeza.

Sera todo un placer combatir a su lado guerrero dragón. – dijo Ling sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Po cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso y algo celosas a Tigresa y a Víbora.

También es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes pero que hacen aquí y a que te refieres con combatir a mi lado?. – pregunto Po un poco dudoso por lo que había dicho Ling.

Eso no es nuestro deber contestarlo es deber de nuestro maestro. – dijo Cong muy serio.

Y donde está su maestro?. – pregunto Shifu.

Está en el salón de los héroes y quiere verlos en especial al guerrero dragón. – dijo Liang.

Está bien vamos todos. – dijo Shifu a sus estudiantes los cuales asintieron.

Todos salieron de la habitación en donde estaban y se dirigieron al salón de los héroes, por el camino Ling estuvo muy cerca de Po casi pegándose a él, eso molesto a Tigresa y a Víbora pero esta última hiso algo al respecto, con la excusa de cuidar de que Po no se volviera a desmayar lo tomo de la mano izquierda jalándolo un poco a su lado y alejándolo de Ling quien puso un mueca de molestia en su rostro cosa que solo notaron Tigresa y Víbora. Una vez que llegaron no había nadie en el salón de los héroes solo ellos.

Y donde está su maestro?. – pregunto Mono.

Debería estar aquí. – dijo Liang.

Donde estará el maestro?. – pregunto Cong.

Alguien me llamaba?. – pregunto una voz detrás de todos ellos, los maestros se empezaron a dar vuelta, cuando por fin cedieron la vuelta pudieron ver a un sujeto con la misma altura de Po pero este era delgado, su cuerpo tapado por una túnica negra y su rostro tapado por una máscara con una gran sonrisa macabra que podía darle miedo a cualquiera.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!... – gritaron todos los presentes por la sorpresa de que aquel extraño apareciera tan de repente delante de ellos.

Por qué se asustan?. – pregunto el enmascarado.

Que por qué? Acaso para ti es normal que un extraño enmascarado se aparezca detrás de ti por sorpresa?. – dijo Tigresa un poco molesta. El enmascarado se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé nunca lo he experimentado, Por qué ustedes si?. – pregunto el enmascarado haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

De todos modos, quién eres tú?. – pregunto Po

Yo?, soy el maestro de Cong, Yen, Liang y Ling. – dijo el enmascarado, acto seguido los maestros del palacio de jade se giraron viendo a Cong, Ling, Xen y Liang con caras de "Es verdad?".

Sí, es nuestro maestro. – dijo Cong.

Ya veo pero, Por qué lleva esa mascara?. – pregunto Mono mirando al encapuchado este solo ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras los estudiantes del maestro se golpeaba la frente esto lo notaron los demás preguntándose, por qué hacían eso?.

Eso no tiene importancia. – dijo el enmascarado en un tono algo decaído mientras bajaba la cabeza esto lo notaron todos. Se mantuvo así hasta que el enmascarado levanto levemente la cabeza y miro a Po, levanto de golpe la cabeza y se empezó a acercar a Po hasta que se puso muy cerca de él casi pegándosele, Po se empezó a poner nervioso por lo cerca que se puso el enmascarado.

E-Estas bien amigo?. – pregunto Po el enmascarado solo se le quedo mirando y respiraba.

Tu eres el guerrero dragón?. – pregunto el enmascarado.

Si soy yo. – dijo Po alegremente, lo siguiente que ocurrió impresiono a todos los presentes, el enmascarado había abrazado de improvisto a Po rodeándolo con sus brazos. El enmascarado se empezó a separar de Po sin soltarlo aun hasta que pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Es bueno poder verte al fin. – dijo el enmascarado todos seguían impactados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por qué hicis… - iba a decir Po hasta que fue interrumpido por el mismo enmascarado.

Bueno de seguro deben de tener preguntas con respecto a lo que ocurrió hoy con el ataque del lobo demente y sus seguidores y todo eso, así que estaré dispuesto a responderles todo lo que pregunten con respecto a eso y solo con respecto a eso. – dijo el enmascarado y resalto la última parte dando a entender que no iba a dar respuestas con respecto a ese repentino abrazo así que decidieron ignorarlo, por ahora. – Por cierto pueden llamarme Yong. – dijo Yong acto seguido se sentó en pose de meditación esperando a que hicieran todas las preguntas que tenían los maestros.

Quien eres tú?. – pregunto Mantis.

Eso ya lo dije soy el maestro de Cong, Yen, Liang y Ling. – dijo Yong.

Por qué están aquí?. – pregunto Grulla.

Estamos aquí porque debido a que un terrible mal se avecina debíamos encontrar a las reencarnaciones de los dioses dragones Zhao y Xue creadores de este mundo y de los seres que viven en él. – dijo Yong.

Quienes son esos dioses dragones? Esos dementes y tus alumnos hablaron de ellos pero no sabemos quiénes son. – dijo Tigresa.

Al parecer esa leyenda se ha estado olvidando por aquí, bueno para que entiendan debo contarles una historia de cómo fue creado el universo y a todos los seres vivos, por favor siéntense esta historia es un poco larga. – dijo Yong, acto seguido todos se sentaron en el suelo. – Bueno la historia comienza así…. – empezó a retarla la historia.

Mientras en otro lugar, en una colina se encontraba una fortaleza tenebrosa que a simple vista se notaba que no era un lugar agradable, dentro de ella por los pasillos de la misma se encontraba una silueta femenina caminando hacia una gran puerta de hierro forjado, cuando la silueta llego al frente de la puerta la empujo con la intención de abrirla y poder entrar a la habitación, dentro de la habitación se encontraban pilares de madera de caoba pintados de color rojo con destalles dorados en los cuales colgaban unas velas, distintas armaduras y armas de hierro forjado y oro, en el centro un gran tapete de color rojo que empezaba desde la puerta y seguía en línea recta por toda la habitación hasta llegar al final de esta donde se encontraba un trono de oro macizo con cojines rojos, en él se hallaba sentado una silueta alta y grande cubierta por la oscuridad de la habitación ya que la poca iluminación de las velas apenas si alcanzaba para poder ver algo dentro de la habitación. La silueta femenina se acercó al trono se inclinó con respeto frente a la silueta.

Mi señor uno de nuestro grupos ha sido derrotado. – dijo la silueta femenina. La silueta al parecer masculina se levantó de su trono y camino por la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa con una bandeja llena de frutas donde a la derecha de está había una ventana, se detuvo y se puso delante de la ventana mirando lo que sea que había fuera.

De quién era el grupo que fue derrotado?. – pregunto la silueta masculina.

Era de Quiao, uno de nuestros soldados que tenía el potencial de volverse uno de nuestros generales. – dijo la silueta masculina.

Ahhhhh…., ya me acorde de él, tenía un gran potencial aunque era muy obstinado, necio y un mal perdedor. – dijo la silueta masculina tomando una manzana de la bandeja, la miro por unos instantes, le dio un mordisco, mastico por uno momentos y luego trago. – y Quienes son los que lo derrotaron?. – pregunto la silueta masculina mientras seguía comiendo la manzana.

Fueron unos guerreros de kung fu, más específicamente los maestros del palacio de jade, los cinco furiosos, el maestro shifu y el guerrero dragón, pero no estaban solos también recibieron ayuda de un grupo de guerreros, los mismos que nos han estado causando problemas, mi señor. – dijo la silueta femenina.

Ya veo, y "él" está con ellos?. – pregunto la silueta masculina.

No lo sabemos mi señor, los espías no pudieron descubrir más por miedo a que los capturaran pero hay algo que si descubrieron. – dijo la silueta femenina. La silueta masculina había terminado de comer la manzana, hecho a un lado los restos de esta y se propuso a tomar otra.

Y que descubrieron?. – dijo la silueta masculina sonriendo mientras tomaba otra manzana dispuesto a darle un mordisco.

Que el guerrero dragón es la reencarnación de uno de los dioses dragones. – dijo la silueta femenina, al escuchar esto la silueta masculina se detuvo de golpe y se quedó estático con la manzana a centímetros de su boca, alejo la manzana de su boca y su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una expresión seria.

Eso es verdad? No me estas mintiendo?. – dijo la silueta masculina.

Yo nunca le mentiría mi señor, los espías nos lo acaban de contar a mí y a los demás generales, todos estamos al tanto de la situación y esperamos sus órdenes, mi señor. – dijo la silueta femenina.

General, usted sabe por qué hacemos esto?. – dijo la silueta masculina mientras jugaba con la manzana lanzándola de una mano a la otra mientras se daba la vuelta mirando a la silueta femenina y caminaba acercándose a ella.

Si mi señor, hacemos todo esto para liberar al gran dios dragón y nuestro amo Xen para que pueda traer la destrucción a este mundo, librándolo de la peste inservible y dándonos a nosotros sus seguidores la oportunidad de volver a formarlo a su imagen. – dijo la silueta femenina, la silueta masculina ya estaba al frente de ella.

Levántese por favor. – dijo la silueta masculina, la figura femenina se levantó mirado a su líder. – Nosotros hacemos todo esto para la gloria y supremacía de nuestro amo, para que él pueda darle a este mundo la oportunidad de volver a formarse de la forma correcta, y para ellos nosotros debemos de acabar con los únicos sujetos que puedan impedir que el sueño de nuestro amo se haga realidad, entiende a lo que me refiero general?. – pregunto la silueta masculina.

Creo que no general. – dijo la general.

Me refiero a que para lograr nuestro objetivo, el objetivo de nuestro amo y señor no debemos de cometer errores ya que cualquier error puede significar una posible victoria de nuestros enemigos y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. – dijo la silueta masculina, mientras apretaba cada vez más la mano en la que tenía la manzana, alzo esa mano al frente en dirección en donde estaba la general. – Y si alguno de mis soldados o incluso ustedes mis generales llegan a cometer un error pues…. – dijo antes de cerrar por completo su mano aplastando la manzana, los jugos de la manzana se escurrían por los dedos mientras que algunos pedazos caían al suelo, la silueta masculina arrojo la manzana aplastada aun lado sin apartar la vista de su general. – digamos que será mejor que mueran en el campo de batalla, Fui claro?. – pregunto la silueta masculina,

Como el agua mi señor. – dijo la general tranquila aunque por su tono se podía notar algo de miedo.

Bien entonces avísele a los demás generales armen grupos y que se preparen. – dijo la silueta masculina.

Mi señor quiere que ataquemos el valle de la paz?. – pregunto la general.

No, podíamos alertar a nuestros enemigos es mejor actuar con cautela, si van a realizar alguna acción notifíquenmelo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por ahora solo diles a los demás generales que se preparen y que preparen a las tropas. – dijo la silueta masculina.

Mi señor pero si no los vamos a atacar entonces, para que nos preparamos?. – pregunto la general.

Para un suceso que al parecer se acerca cada vez más mi general, una guerra posiblemente una de las guerras más grandes no solo de china sino también del mundo, una guerra que decidirá el destino de todos los seres vivos por igual. – dijo la silueta mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la ventana, la luna llena se posaba en el cielo, su luz atravesó la ventana para dejar ver a un león de piel oscura como el carbón, pelos tanto negros como plateados que se encontraban en algunas partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos iguales a los del lobo pero estos en el centro tenían una iris de color amarillo. – Ese suceso es inevitable por eso debemos de asegurarnos en ganar por la gloria de nuestro amo y señor Xen. – dijo el León.

Como usted diga mi señor, entonces me retiro. – dijo la general acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación dejando al león solo con sus pensamientos mientras miraba afuera de la ventana una gran horda de soldados de distintas especies entrenando tanto en combate con armas de largo y corto alcance hasta combates a puño limpio todo esto supervisado por lo que parecían soldados superiores en rango.

Solo aguarde un poco más mi amo y muy pronto usted volverá y podrá cumplir con sus objetivos. Muy pronto mi amo, muy pronto. –dijo el león sonriendo viendo a sus soldados entrenar para lo que será una gran guerra que azotará no solo a China sino también al mundo entero.

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si ya sé que me tarde y no les voy a engañar es porque tenía algo de flojera. La verdad hacer este capítulo fue algo difícil por las constantes distracciones de mi vida diaria.**_ _**Pero bueno no sé cuándo les pueda traer el siguiente capítulo pero tengan por seguro de que lo hare .Por cierto les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos y a todas espero que la pasen bien donde sea que estén estas festividades.**_

 _ **Y bueno sin nada más que decirme despido yo soy Raiden también conocido como**_ _ **ElCazadordeDemonios**_ _ **y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**_


	7. El Aviso de un Nuevo Viaje

El Aviso de un Nuevo Viaje

Era una tarde en el Valle de la Paz, más precisamente en el Palacio de Jade donde justo en esos momentos los guerreros conocidos como los 5 furiosos, el maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón escuchaban con atención la historia del legendario dragón dorado la cual ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento hasta ahora, un extraño enmascarado les relataba la historia junto a sus alumnos del cómo se creó el universo, los mundos, la vida que existe en ellos.

Y así es como la vida junto con el mundo que conocemos se creó. – dijo el enmascarado a los guerreros los cuales estaban impresionados con la historia.

Guau esa historia es… BARBARA!. – dijo el guerrero dragón muy emocionado.

Es verdad, la historia es impresionante, sabía que Oogway tenía muchos secretos pero nunca pensé que tuvieron uno así de importante. – expreso el maestro Shifu impresionando por tal historia.

Pero eso no explica por qué están ustedes aquí y quienes eran los sujetos que atacaron el Valle?. – dijo Víbora.

Los sujetos que atacaron el valle eran los seguidores de un culto llamado "El Dragón Oscuro" los cuales su principal objetivo es… - dijo el enmascarado antes de callar.

Qué?, cuál es su objetivo?. – pregunto Mantis desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

Su objetivo es… EL LIBERAR AL DRAGON OSCURO XEN!. – grito el enmascarado a los guerreros los cuales estaban impresionados por la respuesta.

Eso acaso es posible?. Digo según la historia él está encerrado en otra dimensión – dijo Grulla asustado.

Créeme están posible como el nacer de un niño, pero para ello se requiere de un ritual olvidado al igual que la historia. – expreso el enmascarado a los guerreros los cuales estaban un poco asustados, ya que la historia dice que Xen es un dios muy poderoso. – Pero hay una forma de evitarlo, la única forma de evitar la destrucción que pueda ocasionar Xen es reunir a las reencarnaciones de los otros Dragones Xue y Zhao. – dijo el enmascarado dándole esperanzas a los guerreros del Palacio de Jade.

Y quienes son las reencarnaciones de los Dragones?. Y donde están? – Pregunto Shifu.

Pues la reencarnación de Xue no estamos muy seguros aunque tenemos una pista de donde pueda estar, en cuanto a la reencarnación de Zhao pues la encontramos y está justo aquí con nosotros – dijo el enmascarado en un tono muy feliz.

En serio?. Y quién es?.– Preguntaban emocionados los furiosos y el maestro Shifu muy emocionado, mientras ellos preguntaban sin parar el enmascarado se reía, algo que notaron todos.

De que te ríes? – Pregunto Shifu con duda.

De que ustedes pregunta quien es cuando en realidad ustedes ya lo conocen. – dijo el enmascarado, los furiosos y Shifu aún seguían dudosos. El en mascarado viendo esto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. – La reencarnación de Zhao eres… – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo, su mano que estaba hecho un puño a largo el dedo índice señalando a cierto panda. -…tu. – dijo finalmente mientras señalaba a Po.

QUEEEEE?. – gritaron los 5 furiosos y Shifu impactados e impresionados por tal respuesta.

Es verdad eres tú, no es verdad Guerrero Dragón?. – dijo el enmascarado mientras en caraba a Po el cual estaba anonadado por la pregunta. – Él ya te lo ha dicho, verdad?.- pregunto el enmascarado – Lo has empezado a ver en sueños, verdad?, posiblemente lo que he dicho él ya te lo haya contado todo, no es verdad?. – pregunto el enmascarado, a lo que Po lentamente asintió sin dejar de ver al enmascarado. – Dime lo has visto?. –

Si lo vi en mis sueños mientras seguía desmayado, él me dijo que él ha estado conmigo desde que nací, me dijo sobre ti que me explicarías mejor lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que él me dio su poder para poder ganar contra ese lobo y que un nuevo mal se aproximaba, al parecer se refería a Xen. – dijo Po, los 5 furioso y el maestro Shifu estaban impactados por esas declaraciones del guerrero dragón.

Ya veo, significa que a llegado la hora… - dijo el enmascarado.

La hora de que?. – pregunto Tigresa

La hora de buscar a la reencarnación de Xue y junto con la reencarnación de Zhao, enseñarles los secretos milenarios para poder desbloquear sus poderes ocultos y que juntos puedan derrotar a Xen. – dijo el enmascarado.

Maestro se refiere a que… - iba a preguntar Ling cuando fue interrumpida por su maestro.

Así es, Guerrero Dragón es necesario que nos acompañe a mí y a mis alumnos en este viaje para encontrar a la reencarnación de la hermana de Zhao. – dijo el enmascarado.

Qué? Hablas en serio?. – pregunto Po.

Totalmente en serio, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible así que, 5 furiosos y maestro Shifu necesitaremos también de su ayuda en este viaje. – dijo el enmascarado.

Ya veo, pues muy bien alumnos empaque todo lo que necesiten, estamos a punto de iniciar un nuevo viaje posiblemente el más peligroso de todos, así que prepárense. – dijo el maestro Shifu a sus alumnos.

Si maestro. – dijeron los 5 furiosos y Po al unísono mientras hacían un saludo de respeto.

Cuando saldremos?. – pregunto Shifu al enmascarado.

Mañana temprano, debemos partir lo antes posible, por ahora les recomiendo que se preparen cenen, empaque todo lo necesario y descansen bien para el viaje de mañana. – dijo el enmascarado en un tono serio, a lo que todos los presentes asintieron y se retiraron de la sala de los héroes para poder cenas, empacar sus cosas y descansar para el largo y posiblemente el más duro viaje que tendrán en toda su vida.

 _ **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sé que fue demasiado corto pero no se preocupen intentare que el próximo capítulo sea más largo y un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo es que habrá varios momentos de insinuaciones y celos por parte de algunos personajes.**_

 _ **Si ya sé que he estado muy ausente durante mucho tiempo, esto debido a varios factores de mi vida cotidiana, solo espero que sigan apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir con esta historia, por eso es que les pido que me digan sus opiniones a través de sus reviews.**_

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo por mi parte me despido yo soy Raiden mejor conocido como**_ _ **ElCazadordeDemonios**_ _ **y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo les deseo a todos un muy buen día. Chao.**_


End file.
